1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a side sill for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2010 014 574 A1 discloses a vehicle body with side sills, the lower parts of which are bonded adhesively to side sill sections to form a closed hollow profile. Furthermore, DE 1 655 650 discloses a two part side sill for vehicles where the parts are connected to each other by adhesive bonding.
It is an object of the invention to provide a side sill for a motor vehicle, with a lightweight sill panel that acts in an acoustically active manner against stone impact.